We've Got Spirit
a We've Got Spirit is the 6th episode of Season 4 of My Name Is Earl, and the 75th episode overall. Earl is reminded of another list item about Kenny James, specifically keeping him from his dream of cheerleading. He decides to take him to Kimmi Himler's Cheer Academy, but he soon finds out that it was not Kenny who wanted to become a cheerleader, but Randy. Meanwhile, Joy finds out that Dodge finds Catalina beautiful, so decides to change her son's mind and perception of the word. Episode guide Darnell tempts Earl, Randy and Catalina with some desserts at the Crab Shack to try to class the place up, Randy thinks the strawberry shortcake looks nice but Earl doesn’t like strawberries so Randy says he didn’t like strawberries either and didn’t know that what was in it. Joy makes Dodge and Earl Jr. do their art homework, Earl Jr. needs to draw something beautiful for and can’t think of anything while Dodge draws a woman, when Joy asked who it was Dodge points at Catalina which annoys Joy. Meanwhile everyone watching the TV mocks a male cheerleader, this reminds Earl of when he found a poster for cheerleading try outs in Kenny’s school bag and shouts it out for everyone to hear, and when Kenny tried to say that he didn’t Randy shoved a sock in his mouth. Randy tells Earl that he already crossed Kenny off his list but Earl says that it’s a different list item, then an annoyed Joy comes up and squirts ketchup on Catalina’s top. Earl shows a video for Kimmi Himler’s Cheer Academy to Kenny and said he tells him he sign him up for it, Kenny tells that it was nice of Earl but that flyer wasn’t his but before he could finish his sentence Randy shoves a sock in his mouth again. It turns out Randy was the one who wanted to be a cheerleader and he stuffed the leaflet in Kenny's bag to avoid being teased by Earl. Randy runs off to the bathroom and discovers Stuart is in the bath but still doesn’t leave. Earl asks Randy to talk about it so he can cross him off his list but Randy thinks he’ll make fun of him, Kenny tells Earl to say that he wants to go too because Randy will do everything Earl does so Earl lies to Randy that he wanted to be a cheerleader too but didn’t think he would make it and he’ll go to this camp with or without him, Start tells Randy that cheerleading camp sound spectacular so Randy goes to cheerleading camp with Earl. Meanwhile Joy tries to make Dodge think she’s more attractive than Catalina but Dodge tells her she looks old. At the cheerleading camp Earl and Randy meets Kimmi Himler who shocks Randy when he discovers she has a scar and damaged eye as she was once a cheerleading captain for Nathanvillie community college fighting badger cheerleading squad who had ditched their badger mascot for a real badger, unfortunately the badger escaped from its cage and attacked her. Earl and Randy then found out Camden had the smallest cheerleading squad and they slept in the janitor closet every year because they always came last every year. Earl suggested to Randy that they packed up and go but Randy tells him that they had more competitions and at the end of the week they cheer in front of a crowd. Headgear asks Randy what was the point of cheering in front of a crowd when they were going to suck, then the girls start arguing until Randy tells them to stop and tells them the reason why Camden folks are treated this way is because everyone expects them to act that way and he doesn’t care what anyone thinks he’s going to do the best he can do. Earl was impressed on Randy being the leader of the squad and the next day Camden’s cheer squad was working so well as a team together that they were putting everyone else to shame, Kimmi was annoyed with Randy’s enthusiasm that she tells Earl and Randy that she found in the rule book that grown men can’t participate at the camp. Randy gets upset so Earl tries to get Kimmi to let him and Randy back in but tells him nothing will get him to change her mind, then Earl notices how lonely Kimmi is so seduces her to get him and Randy back, but Earl couldn’t do it without looking at Kimmi face to face and asks for a hug when tells the squad he and Randy were back in. Joy was making herself look sexy for when getting ready to tell Dodge a bedtime story but Darnell tells her that boys aren’t supposed to think their mothers are sexy, Joy replies that she won’t lose her son to Catalina while Darnell points out that Catalina wouldn’t run off with an eight year old. Joy is upset because she thinks that Dodge will run off with more than one girl and one day she won’t need her anymore, Darnell tells her no matter how many girls Dodge has he’ll only have one mother and will always need her, Joy won’t listen to him so Darnell had no choice but to push the turned on fan on to Dodge to cheer up Joy, Dodge then runs off to Joy and she comforts him. On the day for the final performance of cheering camp Earl gets nervous and goes outside to discover that Randy had sent a postcard to Joy and Darnell and all his friends had come to watch, Earl tells Randy that couldn’t perform because of his friends, Randy remains him that this was his dream but Earl tells the truth that the lie so he could cross Randy off his list, Randy decided that if Earl was done he was done but Earls points out that Randy did everything and he couldn’t do it his whole life. The other girls tell Randy they won’t preform without him so he goes on to cheer in front of the crowd but gets nervous with all the insults shout at him so Earl performs with him, they were best squad Camden had seen all because of Randy. Later that day Earl realised that Randy wouldn’t try a lot of things like strawberry shortcut because of him and that Randy had a few things to teach him. Amigos de Garcia Productions Vanity Card Notes * This marks the final apperance of Slow Roger. * The character name Kimmi Himler is a reference to Andrea Barber's character on Full House, Kimberley Louise "Kimmy" Gibbler. Flashbacks List * Introduced and crossed off in this episode - ** Unnumbered list item 25 Kept Kenny from his dreams of cheerleading * Introduced in this episode - ** Unnumbered list item 26 Made Randy drink toilet water when he was eight and ten Featured music *"Whoomp! There It Is" performed by Tag Team Memorable quotes *'Joy: '''Earl I do not say this enough, you are a douche bag. *'Jasper:' We're gonna put this on Youtube as soon as one of us figure out how to use a computer. *'Catalina:''' Hey Randy your vagina's showing. Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina Aruca * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Trey Carlisle as Earl Jr. * Noah Crawford as Young Earl * Louis T. Moyle as Dodge * Gregg Binkley as Kenny James * Mike O'Malley as Stuart Daniels * J. Lamont Pope as Jasper Guest starring * Jenna Elfman as Kimmi Himler * Corina Boettger as Preggers * Bob Clendenin as Slow Roger * Gabrielle Dennis as Sassy Black * Spencer Jambor as Badger Mascot * Chrissy Metz as Chunk * Annie Quinn as Headgear Category:Episodes 406